lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to making credits!
=The LOTJ guide to making Credits= So you're new or old and need some money? Then fear no more. Below is a list for travellers, and class specific ways to gain money. Note that for every level you get, you earn a certain amount of money. So make sure you try to level everything, as this can definitely improve your wallet. Also - If you join a clan, you receive a certain wage, as seen on the proper field in SHOWCLAN command, available once your slicer level has reached 15. On top of whatever that the organization may pay you for, including abilities and skills, and your dedication to the clan as a whole. HELP CLAN will give you the list of helpfiles for clans. Ask around to see which clan is hiring, how much they pay, and whatever hazards the job might include. You may also wish to check if the clan is at war or not, and especially which side is winning! Making money with your trade Combat Starting with combat: If you're looking to use brute force to make money there are a few ways to make money. #Find mobs that pay, and kill them. Explore to find what mobs have the best stuff, and then you can kill them and take their things and sell them to anyone who's interested. #There's a lot of quests that crossover with quests from other classes that require a certain amount of combat, as well. You can make money AND level up. Piloting Piloting: Like piloting? There are a couple ways to make piloting profitable. #If you can rent a ship from an organization, or purchase one, you can start running cargo. Refer to HELP CARGO for more explanation. #If you have a ship outfitted for combat, and hopefully not just a starfighter, you can start hunting Pirates among the stars. Refer to the pirates, piratefaqs, and piratefaq2 helpfiles to get your bearings on hunting, but be warned, this is a more dangerous approach and you could possibly die. #Many planets have packages and items needing to be run from one planet to another. Check rooms and items to see what is available, and then run the package to it's destination. Help Package, for packages for package information on planets also. Engineering Engineering: Engineering is what it is. Making something or providing a service for something or someone, possibly for money (if you're not too kind to always give stuff away for free). #Make stuff. Starting off, ask if you can sell someone any of the items you can make. #Once you hit 30, you can makejewelry, which can fetch a decent price per piece of jewelry. Once you make it, you'll have to explore to find a good pawn broker to purchase your things. Help Explore, or ask around. #Higher up, you can make things like makearmor, makedroid, weapons(makeblaster, makeblade, makeforcepike,makebowcaster), and even ships(buildship). Just depends on what you want to put your mind to. #Also, for ships, you can modify and tune (tuneship,upgradeship)them, which can fetch more money. Bounty Hunting Bounty Hunting: Like to kill? #People pay for it all the time, but that can be more difficult when starting. Just ask around or check the local bounty office. #Find and kill bounties around different planets and then turn in to the bounty office on that planet. Look around to find what planets have bounties. Smuggling Smuggling: Who knew you would grow up to be a thief! #Digging. There are several places to dig, including Arkania, Lorrd, and Naboo! Each planet has it's own things available to dig up, and they all have shovels for sale. With a little exploration, you can even find quests related to your work that can net you bonus experience and extra credits! #Begging. You start with begging, and can beg your way through levels of smuggling to gain even more money. It may not be too much money, but if you beg enough and beg the right people, it may be profitable. Or annoying. #Stealing. Once you are able to steal, start stealing things and money like crazy! Help Steal. Also refer to Help Mugging, as you can't just attack someone for their things. You have to just steal and walk away silently. That's what makes a good smuggler. #Later on, you can refine spice(spice refining) and steal ships(hijack), which in their own way can be profitable. Espionage Espionage: Like being sneaky and gathering data on targets? To start off, you can duplicate keys, which helps levelling espionage, and could be useful later if someone actually needs a key. #If you think you're up to it, try to gather intelligence on someone acting as a spy, for personal use or for your clan. This can be used in conjunction with Smuggling, which will help you. #Lots of people need a good spy, why not charge for your superior services. If you know more than someone else, there's bound to be someone willing to pay for your information. Keep your eyes and ears open. #There are quests on Nal Hutta, Arkania and Corellia that can assist in helping you line your pockets, as well. Slicer Slicer: Good at a datapad? Interested in encryptions? This is a good way to make money as well. #Starting with Showplanet, you can start levelling slicer, as well as gaining some money. Showplanet will help in conjunction with piloting, when you want to run CARGO and check the resources of a planet to see what's the best trading planets. Help Showplanet for more info. #Later on, around 30, you can begin to remodulate datapads for whatever setting you'd like, and then sell them for your own price, which can fetch a hefty sum. #Once you get hack, you can hack into bank accounts to get some big cash, if you find a good account. Help hack for details. #On the back end, you can make good money installing or uninstalling security, looking up ships, protecting accounts, and even encrypting and decrypting personal files, all for a price set by you. Medical Medical: Like tending to the wounded? Doctors can make some good money. #Aiding people can get you on the good sides of people, and then you can try to get money from them for your help. After that, healing, doctoring, diagnose-ing, healing wounds, making medpacs, can all be apart of your money scheme. #Once you hit level 100, you can install cybernetics. This is a good way to get money as well, just offer your services to anyone, and there's bound to be someone looking to pay a good amount for just a bit of your time. #On the back end, cloning can fetch a large price too, if you're able to master it. Science Science: Interested in physics and the compilation of things? Science makes all fields a little better if studied and mastered. Read Help Science for a good explanation of this path. #Pondering can land you a lot of levels, all with money, until you hit the point where you can study all the fields of science. To raise those past their percentage to maximum, you'll need 100 in science, which will mean more studying and more levels and more money. #Become great at each field, and then apply it to any of the above listed mains, and your profits can increase with quality of your work. Questing Quests: Enjoy running errands for people? There is a great amount of quests in Legends of the Jedi. You can always check the local package office, like listed under the piloting area above. You can run packages from planet to planet, gaining credits and experience, as a start. Other quests, you say? A good place to start is by walking around and finding things. A good, simple example is the quest for the old man on Coruscant. Walk to him and he will ask you for help. All you have to do is help him find something. Also, walking around and exploring will help you find other things that need their owners. And other times you'll find owners that need items that lay on the ground or on people, or hidden under the dirt. If the mobs are unresponsive but you think they may need something, ask for 'work' or a 'job'. Through all of these, you can make money, but there is MORE. The limits are endless. Sell anything from ships to lives. Conning people, bartering, blackmailing, errand work, arduous studies, developments, and more. Just get out there and try any of these, and you're sure to come into fortune sooner or later, smaller or larger. It's all up to you, how you want to make money. Package Delivery LotJ features an automated package delivery system by which players can request packages from designated areas. Each package has a time limit and a different destination. The syntax is 'package '. Payment is only a few thousand credits, but it is better than nothing. Diplomacy experience is also rewarded. The majority of planets have package depots, and with a little exploration, you can be on your way to an exciting life as a courier! Category:Guides